


Amor Gris

by OnyxSoul



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Best Friends, Chemicals, F/F, F/M, Multi, Poison, Revenge, Sexual Encounters, Torture at times, abuse mention, please don't try this at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSoul/pseuds/OnyxSoul
Summary: Maline doesn't see herself as anything special. She is average looking, with an adopted mother who loves her dearly. Her brothers all love her. She goes to college to become a linguist. What is left for her? Besides the on and off again boyfriend and her best friend being in rival motorcycle clubs and first semester of college she learned who her birth mother is through her biological uncle. The chaos hasn't even really started yet.Holding on to life with her college roommate, Delilah, and trying to stay clear of the MC businesses that keep getting her put in danger and trouble, all she wants is to just work, not feel like she isn't worth her boyfriend's time because she's not as pretty as the other girls, and enjoy life. Is that too much to ask?





	1. Familia is Family

**Arch 01**

**Part 1  
6/10 - Dodie**

* * *

 

_**I feel like a six out of ten** _

_**I gotta get up early tomorrow again** _

 

_**What goes on behind the words?** _

_**Is there pity for the plain girl?** _

 

_**Can you see the panic inside?** _

_**I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?** _

 

Watching the men that were about to pull out on their motorcycles a young girl about seven years old comes running past them which made them all freeze before she got to the steps and stopped. Her dark skin upon the sun and fresh spring breeze that made her take a deep breath. “Auntie Vi! Auntie Vi!” She called up.    
  
The woman who was about to chase down her sons to give them an ass-whoopin' stopped to turn to the girl who was now running up the steps. “What is it, sugar?” She asked, looking down to the small girl before her.    
  
Taking a deep breath, the girl bouncing on her heels she let out with a squeal, “Maline is coming home!” Which most of them knew what that squeal meant even if they didn’t understand them.    
  
The woman’s eyes went wide for a split second before she turns to the men on the bikes as they were pulling out. “Tell Happy that our shared interest is coming around again!” Which made a few of the men give her strange looks but pulled out anyway.    


* * *

Driving up the road, a young woman in an old beat up truck slowed down outside of a car repair shop. Eyes went to the lit up building on another side of the parking lot. Pulling in she found a parking space, before climbing out of the truck. It looked like a party was starting. “The shop is closed.” She heard a deep gravely voice stated, seeing her walk up to the repair shop. 

 

Shrugging her shoulders, light brown hair bounced with the movement before looking over her shoulder to the man who was speaking to her. “Not here for my truck.” A hum escaped her lips. “I am looking for someone.” Her voice was soft and drifted on the air. 

 

The man walked closer to her, his wild black hair and piercing blue eyes seemed to look her up and down before a smirk crossed his lips. “I am hoping that someone is me.” He gave her a toothy smile moving within a foot to her. 

 

Eyeing him with a small smile, a tilt of the head, and hum in the back of her throat she stated. “Mr. Lowman wouldn’t like that very much.” Her voice was still soft but held a firm statement in it that seems more like a threat.  

 

The man’s back stiffens for a moment eyeing her curiously. “How do ya know Happy, Babe?” He wonders. 

 

“Mal!” A deep gravelly voice that made a good shiver run down her back called her. 

 

Spinning around to face the bald man that was walking to them, her bright green eyes met those of dark, almost soulless, brown. “Hap!” She squealed, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Warmth embraced her, letting his taller body lean down onto her. “I’ve missed you, Cariño.” Her breath on his hot skin made him smirk into her hair before letting her go with a steady glare down at the small woman before him. “Sorry, you know how I get.” She giggled, nervously. 

 

The group of men and a few women dressed in very little clothes seemed to be seeping outside to see what is going on closer to the shop. Grabbing ahold of her upper arm he tugged her with him as she was forced to walk quickly to keep pace, every now and then stumble which made him slow his pace only a little to help her out a little. 

 

Getting closer to the door that others were coming out of they seemed to split to let him by. “Hap, who the…-” One of the guys started and got ignored by the intimidating man. 

 

Most of them were big and scary looking to the small woman. Her flowing shirt drifted around her and blue jeans were worn down from years of wear but not showing off anything. The imprint of a knife was easy to see, but none of them could see the hidden gun under her flowy shirt that was on her side. 

 

The bulky boots that she wore, zipper on the side, was one that the men would recognize as boots they suggest to their women when riding bitch. Very little to no make up made her look very much younger and clean verse the woman that were surrounding her with makeup piled up on them so much. The young woman, Maline, was convinced that they look more like clowns than anything, but bit her lip about her thoughts, following the man to the back. Passing a pretty blue bike and into a bedroom where he pushed her onto a bed.    
  
Leaning back with a raised eyebrow to the gruff man, she gave him a smirk with it. “Didn’t think you would want to cut the chase so soon. You normally like the game of cat and mouse first.” A soft growl left his lips and she laughed more. “Normally you are the cat, but you let me chase sometimes.” She admitted, leaning forward when he walked closer to her.    
  
“What are you doing here, Maline?” He growled out, getting to her level. Eye to eye. 

 

Leaning more so forward, to place soft lips on his rough ones, she spoke in a soft voice leaning back. The loud music was seeping into the room and she knows she could smell the alcohol and weed even from the back. “I’ve missed you,” She answered, leaning back to lay across the bed. 

  
“How you knew where I was?” He asked, softer. 

 

Stretching up till her back popped. Almost cat-like stretch and pushing her chest far up where he can see her breast. They weren’t huge like some of these women but they weren’t nearly non-existence either. “Mama told me.” She explained. 

 

“Vivica had no right to.” He stated, more of a growl. 

 

Easing up, she unhooked the gun’s holster, placing it down on the nightstand, then reached into her pocket for the knife. He had stopped talking just watched her as she disarmed herself and then held her shirt up to show him no more weapons. “No tats either.” She commented, he scuffed not believing her.    
  
Rolling her own eyes, she pulled the shirt completely off, then unzip the boots to kick them off and start to wiggle her pants down. “Stop.” He growled, but he couldn’t stop the eyes that wondered down her soft skin that had a few scratches and marks from the years. Scarred up knees from her childhood, his teenage days. She was in nothing but her panties now in front of him and he was admiring her figure before walking to her. Picking her up and placing her back on the bed, his body hovering over her own. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day a black GT pulled up. Two men had left it and the group of men working that day seemed to stiffen up at seeing them. One was a black man that they didn’t know, the other a Hispanic from a rival club. His cut had “Prospect” the black man was just shaking his head. 

 

“What is a Prospect from Mayan’s doing here?” A tall blond man asked, walking forward.   
  
Happy gripped the young woman next to him, shifting her shoulder, snarl on his lips. “What did you expect? He is protective of me too.” She stated, with a roll of the eyes.    
  
Going up to her tiptoes she kissed Happy right onto the lips, fingers softly messaging his neck before pulling away. “See you later, Hap.” She hummed, before heading to where the Prospect was waiting for her. He didn’t speak to the other club’s members just stayed by the car while the tall black man seemed to handle them. 

 

“Oi, Felipe, what did I tell you?” Maline snapped, getting within arms reach of the Mayan biker.    
  
Face flushed, he looked away. She just smirked having fun messing with the new meat. “He wants you back. Said something about annoying drama.” His voice was barely understandable.    
  
With a roll of the eyes, she walked to the other side of the car and hugged the big black man who reached down, picking her up into his arms and swung her around loosely like a rag doll. Giggling left her lips and just enjoy the man’s warmth. “Missed you too, bro.” She was barely able to state by the time a bike roaring rumble came into the lot. Everyone has gotten stiff. The young Latin back stiffened and eyes wide as saucers. 

 

This one was the real deal, not a Prospect. “Angel,” She greeted walking over to him before he got off of the bike. Tapping on the helmet where he took it off and allowed her to kiss his cheek. “Let me guess, you taking me home?” She hummed, in disappointment.    
  
“You know the rules.” He stated, holding out the second helmet that was hanging from the bike’s handles. She softly ran her fingers through his soft hair and following the sides of his face enjoying the feel of his beard and kissed his cheek again, not at all annoyed by it. His voice had sent a shiver that was good down her back. It was warm and smooth like vodka, which made her relaxed too. Always have been her weakness.    
  


Throwing her keys at the prospect she climbed onto the back of the man’s bike, wrapping her arms around his back, enjoying the warmth of him. The leather smell of smoke and gas. He wasn’t big on greetings but was mighty protective of his club and when it came to her, he saw her as part of that club. All for one reason. 

 

Letting her head rest against his back, she just closed her eyes as they drove off. Not a word to the Sons, but the Sons seemed to all be looking in direction of Happy as he gripped his hands tightly and grind his teeth. 

 

After a while, he pulled over and softly tapped her hands. Unwinding them from holding him to letting them roam up his chest. “Chica, you know how your uncle feels about you seeing him.” The man stated, turning into the seat where he was propped up on his bike and she climbed off to straddle his legs. “ _ Mi alma,  _ you don’t know what you are doing…-” He grunted at feeling her teeth grazing at his neck. “I ain’t anyone second.” He then groaned letting his head lulled back when she softly scrapped her nails up his back under his shirt and cut. 

 

“You have never been my second.” She mummer into his neck. “Hap and I have always had a friendship that is complicated, but you have always been my first love. Since that day during my freshmen year in college.” She explained. He grunted at feeling her pulling his buckle. 

 

Gripping her hip hard, he forced her to grind against him and smirked down at her. “Chica, we need to go. Your uncle is expecting us.” He finally stated. “Though I am going to get my teeth back into you, where they belong.” He growled into her ear. 

 

Climbing back off him, she straddles his bike and he did the same. Arms tightly around his waist, this time, hand on the inside of his shirt, every now and then fingers slipped below his pants belt. He was concentrating on the road, getting to the safe house, he slowed down, loading her off. They were good ways out of Charming, but she isn’t really sure where they were. 

 

Parking into the garage, he pulled the latch down once both cars and his bike were safely in. She was walking into the house from the side door and stopped upon seeing the black man sitting on the couch with feet on the glass table in front of him. The prospect was walking around almost pacing that is till he saw Maline standing not far from him and his shoulders slacked.    
  
Angel came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You're fucking lucky it was me that came to check in on her,” He stated in direction of the prospect that seemed to shrink away from them. 

 

Rolling her eyes and a small smile on her lips, she spans around to place her arms loosely over his shoulders. “Angel, give Frank some slack.” She mutter, giving him a soft kiss that he tilts his head into letting her guide him. 

 

“Get a room!” The big man yelled from the couch. The TV getting flipped on and volume is turned up, the pair did just that and head back to the bedroom. 

 

Before out of earshot, she could hear the prospect asked the other man questions. “Why did she go to the Sons? What is with her and Angel? What about the Tacoma  Killer? When will she get my name right?” The other man just laughed, she rolled her eyes again before allowing herself to sink into the man’s arms. 

 

When she awoke, she didn’t mind that she was naked and his tattooed arms stretched across her. The warmth didn’t seem to leave when he rolled over onto his back. Turning to face him, his eyes were cast up at the ceiling. “Did you two…-” He started but started to curse under his breath in Spanish. 

  
Giving him a moment to calm down, she sat up, straddling him softly. Their sweat covered bodies were so used to each other that he didn’t mind her weight on him or that her body seemed to move on its own. His big hands went to her waist and then up her body slowly. 

 

“We…-” She looked for the right words before a small smirk appeared on her lips. “Talked.” the word came out in more of a hum. 

 

The man growled, pulling her onto him and her back arch moan leaving her lips at feeling him fill her. “Talked? Like how we do?” He growled, pulling her down on him harder when she tried to pull up. 

 

A breathy moan left and she shook her head. “No. Talked. Kissed. Nothing more.” She gasped out each word and the man seemed satisfied as he made her ride him until she was ready to climax. When that was he flipped them over and kept her going throughout not only her first climax but her second one before he released his load inside of her. 

 

Letting his heavy body lay across her, she laughed before wrapping her arms tightly around him. She always enjoyed his warmth. It was relaxing. Then again, he was always relaxing to her no matter what. His warm, deep and smooth voice, his soft hair and butchy beard that was just as soft though a little scratchy at times. Everything about him, even the caring eyes that for some reason scares other people. Once upon a time, everyone thought he was bad news for her. Even her mother did. Though that quickly passed when she saw how protective that Angel got over her. Even Happy seemed to back off some when it came to Maline’s love life. 

 

Rolling to his side, he pulled her closer to him. A sigh of content left her lips before she could do anything else a knock on the door. “Yo, babe, Mama wants to talk to ya.” The tall black man was on the other side of the door that was crack but not fully opened. He didn’t want to see what was going on, on the bed. 

 

A groan of annoyance before rolling out of bed. Not wanting to put on her full clothes, she just grabbed Angel’s t-shirt and her panties. Reaching her arm out, her brother, though not blood but rather she was adopted by his biological mother, which made them siblings. Reaching out she took the phone from him. Leaning back against the door she smiled at hearing her mother on the other end fussing at two of her other sons. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember that this was their normal. “Mama,” She called earning the woman’s attention. “Sorry for the so short visit.Tío wanted to see me.” The woman started to curse till Maline smirked looking up at her lover who was sprawl out on the bed waiting for her. “I meant my uncle. You know the annoying biker man.”    
  
“He ain’t ya family, baby.” She snapped. “Stopped being your family the day his sister abandon ya.” Her voice was hard, making Maline look away from her lover to anything at all that wasn’t making her want to cry. She felt like she was being tugged from two different sides of the world. 

 

That day many years ago, when she was still a freshman in college, she learned through a DNA project who her biological family was. She could only find one living blood family member directly related to her. Her uncle who she met and through meeting him, she met Angel. Angel was her first true love. She had small crushes here and there, but none of them was like how she felt for Angel. 

 

Speaking a few more minutes on the phone with her mother, she closed it before crawling back into bed with Angel. “How does your uncle feel about us?” Angel wonders, stretching his back before pulling her into his warm embrace again. They were having a lazy morning, after all with the traveling the day prior, it was just relaxing to be in his arms again. 

 

Taking a moment, she tried to figure out the right way to phrase what she wanted to say. Tucking her head into his chest, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I think he is relieved I am with someone that he knows and can trust. I mean if he didn’t feel that way about you then I am sure he’d let you know so himself. Right?” She wondered. The man she was laying in arms of nodded his head in agreement. 

* * *

 


	2. Ataques de pánico/Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with bad panic attacks, you need good friends to have your back and cool off time.

**Arch 1**

**Part 2**

**What goes on behind the words?**

**Is there pity for the plain girl?**

**I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word**

**A nod of pity for the plain girl.**

* * *

 

Walking into the group of females that was waiting for the group of men on the bikes. She shifted glancing up at each of the females. They were all so pretty, and she was just her. Their hair was perfect with perfect curls and look soft and bounce just perfect. Her own hair was frizzy and seemed to be in her way when she tried to make herself look prettier. 

 

Their clothes cling to their bodies and had skirts too short for her liking, which made her glance down at her jeans and shirt that was too clingy for her liking. It showed off rolls under the shirt, which made her feel uncomfortable. The women that she didn’t know snicker and snarled in her direction. It was a family get together, so obviously she was going to be there for her man. 

 

Shifting in her spot, she didn’t like how this seemed to be playing out. Feeling her phone ring, she smiled looking down at it. Flipping it opened she felt a little bit calmer. “What’s up, love?” She spoke in soft tones trying to ignore the women who were all looking almost pimped up. She’d really didn’t like how most of the men chased after them because of how they looked. Makeup normally piled on, to much perfume, clothes way to short and tight, it just wasn’t her style. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail when the ones with long enough hair had it down and perfectly curled and dolled up for their men or men they are hoping to catch the attention of. 

 

Hearing the voice on the other end, Maline rolled her eyes. “I am so sorry…-” The voice faded off and she could hear the voice in the background telling someone to just put something back. “My experiment went wrong and I kinda caught the couch on fire.” She finally admitted hesitantly. 

 

That made Maline laughed, covering her mouth. “How bad is it? Anything else damages?” She wondered, head tilting back enjoying the sun’s heat on her skin. 

 

Hearing a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone the answer was no. “I am going to use the swear jar to get a new couch, is that okay with you?” Her roommate wondered. 

 

“It is fine, Del…-” the roaring of the bikes getting closer made her look forward and smiled slightly. “I have to go, love you be safe. Normal rules apply.” She reminded. 

 

Del laughed at that. “Okay. Love you be safe too. Give Angel a sloppy cheek kiss for me.” That made Maline laugh. 

 

Flipping the phone shut, she walked forward and start to head in direction of the roaring motorcycles. Seeing her uncle pull up first and stopped, she rushes forward throwing her arms around his neck. Hugging her waist, he laughed before giving her a kiss on top of her head. “You riding with your aunt?” He wondered. Thinking for a moment, she shook her head. “Angel?” That earns a nod with a light blush. “You really like him, don’t you, chica?” That earn another nod. The man kissed her head again before giving her a soft shove to the edge while the other bikes either picked up their women or greeted them.    
  
Angel slowed down, putting his feet down to catch the weight of the bike. Maline started to walk to him but stopped when a woman had approached Angel first. She tossed her arms around him and was speaking in low tones. Her body was pressed snuggly against his arm. His eyes never left Maline's own while the whore was whispering. Her hand drifting across the front of his shoulders and chest. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Maline tried to remember what Del would do if she saw this. Walking forward, she pushed the whore away, lean down and kissed Angel right on the mouth which he gladly took. “He’s taken.” Maline snarled at the slut. 

 

Getting up again, the woman marched over to Maline, she was wearing heels and was now furious. Hair was a little messed up from the shock of being pushed away. “I am sure he would rather a real woman than some kid who is pretending to be what he needs.” she snarled right back. Then slipping into Spanish thinking that the pale girl wouldn't understand. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Maline who was already feeling inferior is now furious. “I may not know much about the sluts of MC life but what I do know is he is happily taken.” She snapped making the woman before her scuff. 

 

With a roll of the overly drawn out eyes, she spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. “Is he?” And with that, the woman was walking away. 

 

Spinning to Angel and Coco who both looked amused she snarled. “What the hell?!” the man shrugged before handing her the second helmet he keeps. 

 

At the neighborhood that Angel kept correcting her saying “barrio”, they got off. Picnic tables were all set up and they were doing a Race and Rally. Which she found out fast that when her uncle said, family, he meant the brotherhood of bikers too. She didn’t mind since he also was kind enough to invite her adopted brothers to come along. Three of four looked out of place. The fourth one was younger than her but looked like he was where he belonged. 

 

Maline made the mistake of taking her eyes off of him once. He easily blends into the crowd and Angel dragged him back when he almost got into a fight with one of the other Mayans from another charter. Wrapping his arms loosely around her, Angel gave her a kiss before glaring at her younger brother. “Stay close to your sister or I’m sending you back home.” He commanded. Heading to his bike, Maline cheered for him when they went racing down. Once out of sight, she rushed off to where her uncle was. The youngest brother staying close to her. Out of everyone, Hector knew not to cross Angel or Mama, which he got on razor edge just now. 

 

Reaching his arm out, her uncle held her close talking to his men about her proudly. “Sobrina here is almost out of college. I’m going to have a… what you called it again?” He hummed in amusement. He liked bragging about her, which made her blush deeply. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she finally explained. “I took classes to become a linguist, meaning I translate for other languages. Right now I’m up to three, about to be four.” She explained for everyone.    
  
“Linguist.” He repeated amused. “To smart.” He pointed at her. “All good grades and everything.” He mused her hair which she huffed a little but smiled anyway. She enjoys the positive reinforcement for her hard work. 

 

Phone ringing he scowled at it before walking away from the others. Maline looked back to Hector who was just eyeing some girl with skinny jeans and pinkish tang top. “Don’t wanna go there, Primo.” One of the younger members of another MC stated sitting next to him. Walking back, her uncle scowled at him and he patted Hector on the shoulder before walking away. 

 

“What’s wrong, Tio?” Maline wondered, but the man shook his head. Stated it was business stuff. That made Hector scowl some before taking a sip of his drink.    
  
A few more races, many Coco and Angel went on together, then more bikes showed up. These Maline knew. Rushing forward, her uncle caught her by the middle. “Best if you not right now.” His voice held something dark and it made her worried. Eyes connected to dark brown ones that were then hidden by sunglasses.    
  
“What going on?” Hector wondered, “Why Happy here?” 

 

Shaking her head, Maline couldn’t say. “Way Tio acted, something is going down.” She explained. Happy had taken the glasses off and was watching her as she was talking with her brother.    
  
Then she saw her uncle’s group huddle up talking before they all started to walk to the area’s local toilets. A gut feeling starts to form. Once the majority of the group was gone, she went forward, wrapping her arms around Happy’s neck as he did same to her waist. She spoke in a soft tone ignoring the loud music. “What’s going on?” He scuffed and glared down at her. Their short hug over just a friendly greeting. 

 

A tall man with a fluffy beard though looked about Angel’s age spoke up at this. “Who are you? Seen you at the Club and saw a Mayan pick you up.” He stated, hesitant about a Mayan’s female hanging out with one of their own. 

 

Small small smile in Happy’s direction she then spoke up to him and the older fluffier haired one. The tall black man in a different kutte ignored her. “I’m Maline, Happy and I grew up together.” She explained.    
  
That made the older man and the tall one looked to each other before looking back at her. The older one was kind of on short and fat size but seemed to be kind enough. “That doesn’t explain why you are here.” He stated. 

 

With a roll of the eyes, then feeling hovering close behind, she turns her head to see Hector easing over. “Oi, Hector, stop creeping.” She called out making him jump and blushed before easing over to stand next to her. “Ignore him. He tends to get in trouble so I am tasked to babysit him.”    
  
“You are not babysitting me,” Hector grumbled. 

  
A laugh left Maline before she smirked evilly at him. “Then go chasing after the tang-top girl and see how fast you get killed, or worst beat up.” That made the men that don’t know them all to look at each other confused. “Mama would kill him if he gets blood on her carpet.” She explained. “I was invited and because my uncle is overprotective I was put under being protected when not in college.” She explained before giving kiss on Happy’s cheek. “You need to visit your mama more often. She misses you.” The man growled at her and she just rolled her eyes before hitting him in the chest. “You don’t scare me. I remember when…” He covers her mouth and spoke softly in her ear which made a twinkle in her eye appear. No one heard what he said but when he pulled his hand away they all saw the teeth marks left there. He wiped his hand on his pants and snarls back at her. 

 

“Party pooper.” She mumbled, looking away to see the other MC that is trying to become part of the Mayans being lead into the bathroom with her uncle and his group. “Where is Coco?” Maline asked, looking at Hector who looked around too before shrugging. “What of Angel?” She felt her chest tightening and a gut feeling that she needs to be with one of them. 

 

“I think Angel went on another round.” That made her freeze and think about it rushing to the bikes. Happy and the others saw this and followed her. They saw her get to a man leaning on a picnic table with a beer bottle in his hand. 

 

Rushing into the man he caught her before she got completely to the truck that was parked on the opposite side of the road they were all racing on. “Hold it.” The man stated, his sideburns scratched at her ear as he held her from running across the street.    
  
“Where is Angel?” Maline asked, her voice shaky. 

 

Holding her to his chest, he just waited till she calmed down before explaining. “He is on the race track.” His voice was soft but his accent was one that calmed her. “Breathe.” he finally commanded.    
  
“Did she take her medicine this morning?” Hector asked, hesitating and pulling at his sleeves as a nervous habit.    
  
Happy then looked to the truck then back at her before he went across. Inside of the truck, he found the bag that he remembered Maline carrying around with her, grabbing it he brought it back careful of the bikes roaring across.    
  
The man with the floppy hair and sideburns that scratch at her face took the bag and pulled out a small weekly pill organizer, before flipping open that day’s one. “Knocking the medicine into her hand, he handed her his beer. “Take them.” He commanded. 

 

Happy rolled his eyes at the man before walking over to the cooler and pulling out a bottle of water. Handing it to her she took it with thanks and the man who prevented her from going to the truck rolled his eyes. Taking the pills she showed the man who was now mad at her inside of her mouth after swallowing the water. “You know he’d fucking kill me if I let you get hurt.” The man snapped, then placed a kiss on top of her head. 

 

“Sorry, Coco,” She stated, placing her head on his shoulder. 

 

Hand goes up, he pats her back before he looked back in the direction of bathrooms where they saw the group of men that Happy and these others came in with and her uncle coming from. There was a loud gunshot which made Coco pull Maline behind him, closer to his bike. 

 

That made the group goes after them. Maline kissed Coco’s cheek, “You okay?” He asked before he let her go. Nodded her head she went after Happy. Gripping the back of his kutte, Happy freezes before reaching back and pulling her up to be next to him. 

 

Wrapping her arms around his chest she leaned against him as she approaches the others in their group and her uncle’s group. “I will be gone for a while. That means you stay close to your uncle, understand?” Happy stated, close to her ear. 

 

Nodding her head, she looked up at him with a big smile. “I am going to stay close to him and two of my guardian angels till my favorite one is back.” She stated back, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Come visit Ma when you are back.” She commands before rushing back to her uncle who wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. 

 

That made the blond man that was giving her brother hell when they came to pick her up the other day raise an eyebrow. “Alvarez, who is she?” The blond asked, motioning to Maline. 

 

He pulled her closer in a protective way before narrowing his eyes at the man that was roughly Angel’s age too. “My niece, she’s off limits.”    
  


Pouting she crossed her arms before looking over to Happy before smirking, “Can’t prevent me from having friends.” She commented which made her uncle scowl down at her. “Sorry, Tio Marcus.” She mumbles not meaning to undermine him. 

 

He scuffed, and the others seemed to look between the two before starting to walk away. Happy was the last one to walk away, but he gave her a nod which she gave back. They both knew what the nods meant while no one else did. It was their secret. 

 

“As soon as Angel is back, I am going to get my brothers to take me home to see Ma.” She explained. 

  
Scowling at the thought her uncle thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Do what you have to do.” He told her giving her a kiss on her forehead.    
  


“You ran a close one,” Hector told her, which made her nodded her head in agreement. “You okay? Your meds don’t kick in that fast.”    
  


Giving him a weak smile, she took a deep breath. “I will be.” She answered, before walking forward. 

  
Angel pulled up from the race, seeing her standing there with a bottle of water and bag over her shoulder. Holding the last of her drink to him, he took it and drank it before asking her what was wrong. 

 

“She started to have an episode,” Coco answered, which made her shift her feet ashamed of herself. 

 

She didn’t want to look at him but she took a breath and said her piece. “I am going to have my brothers take me home. Ma hasn’t got to spend a lot of time with me. Wouldn’t mind if you come to visit tomorrow.” She stated, tugging his kutte a little to make it evener.    
  
Smirking down at her, he went down to give her a deep and loving kiss. Fingers running through his hair, she kissed back. He gave her a few soft peaks from chin to her neck which made her giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

“See you tomorrow then.” He finally spoke into her neck. Giggling, he went back up and kissed her lips again. 

 

Walking away, she held his hand till they were out of reach from each other. Heading to her old beat up truck, Hector walked alongside her. The other two brothers were already out there. She guessed they saw her saying goodbye to Angel. 

 

Hector climb into the passenger seat of the truck and she went into the driver seat. Looking to the beat-up car next to her she snorted at her brothers who looked so stereotypical in that car. She wanted them to go with a newer model and not one that looks like it is from the hood. Then again, though their neighborhood is decent, it is still considered the hood. Just not dangerous or crappy looking as most people expect. 

 

Starting up her truck, she followed her brothers heading home. It was going to be a long ride home. Whenever they were already a few minutes out, Hector started up the questions. He was fresh blood, so he didn’t know the history between them all. Sixteen. He was fourteen when he showed up at Mama’s all beaten up and cop holding him by his collar. 

 

Mama was their last shot of putting him on the ‘straight and narrow’ when in truth she’s just teaching him better ways of doing what he was doing. Stay clear of the big stuff, and always keep your ties clean, any loose ties and then you could have loose lips. One of her major rules has always been, no killing. Killing gets your hands dirty and getting hands dirty is always a bad idea. 

 

Pushing forward, she tried not to think about the near attack she had in the rally. She got to the highway before pulling over. “Hector, I’m giving you permission to drive Nena.” she finally stated. The teenager looked to her confused. “I need you to drive us home.” Her voice was solid but she didn’t feel like she was. 

 

Giving a simple nod, he got out letting her slide over to the passenger side. A moment pass and her brother was getting in driver’s side. He pulled the truck out and was heading home. Which she relaxed against the window, head touching the cold glass. She needed to relax. To breathe. 

 

Taking out her cell, head pounding now, she pulled up her text messages. Typing away she waited for a reply. A ding and flipping the screen opened she read the words carefully. **_You are going to be okay. I got the others to bring couch in. Be there in a few hours._** That made her let go a breath she was holding in. 

 

Time seemed to slow down to her, but time outside of her little bubble was speeding way faster. Her medicine seemed to kick in. The car in front of them pulled into the driveway and then the truck. Hector climb out of the driver side, waiting for Maline gets out of the truck, the oldest of the three males noticed what was happening. Walking to the passenger seat, he helped her out, grabbing her bag and lead her in direction of the house. 

 

An older woman came out of the house, seeing what was happening before scowling. “She took her medicine?” The woman asked, with distaste obviously in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, Ma,” Hector answered. The woman ushered them all inside then looked out before sighing. “I will set another plate at the table tonight.” Knowing what the medicine does to her, thus who else was going to be visiting them. 

 

When Maline came out of her daze, she was laying in her old bedroom with an extreme light strawberry blonde head on her stomach. She was comfortable with her body all spread out across her friend. Maline just ran her fingers through her best friend’s hair before leaning back closing her eyes. “I hate what those meds do to you.” The blonde spoke, before looking up at her with a pout. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Maline runs her fingers back through her hair. “I’m sorry, hun, just I had to.” She stated, before tears formed in her eyes. Turning her face to face the wall next to her, the blonde sighed sitting up. “I felt an attack about to happen. Coco called me out.” She finally stated. 

 

That made the blonde scowl. “I don’t think I like this Coco person.” She stated, flopping next to her. That made Maline chuckle. “What? He seems like an asshole.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“It is just you being so anti-happy go lucky is funny. Coco is a good man, kinda crazy like you.” She reached out, musing the girl’s hair to the annoyance of the blonde. “Delilah. I’m still tired,” She yawn which made the blonde shrug her shoulders before crawling up and curling with Maline. The two were best of friends. Even Angel couldn’t get between them. If Del ever needs Mal she drops everything to come running. Same if Mal needs Del. The closest thing that Maline have to sisters, Delilah, and her four younger sisters. 

 

Falling asleep again, the two just stayed like that till one of her brothers came in. “Ma said food is done.” He stated, knocking on the door.    
  
Both of the girls groaned, not wanting to get up. A few minutes later they could smell the food from downstairs. Getting up, they put on their shoes and headed down both yawning and stretching as far as they could. Taking their places at the huge table, all the foster and biological kids seem to find their places. Still only one girl, to everyone’s amusement. Not counting Delilah of course. 

 

The food was passed around the table. Ma made everyone say grace. Once done they all started to eat. When everything was done and over with, Del decided to sleep over. So upstairs the girls went. Mama claimed that the girls get upstairs till they both have a shower then the others can go up. Which there were two and a half bathrooms in the house, the half of which in the basement, but only one hot water heater. It can’t keep up with two showers going at once, or someone flushing a toilet downstairs to get whoever taking a shower upstairs to hurry up. The girls still took quick showers, understanding big families. Getting back downstairs in their sleepwear, Ma handed them both a bowl of ice cream while they curl up on the couch while the brothers raced upstairs. 

 

Mama sat next to her, placing her hand on Maline’s shoulder and one hand went to the blonde who was sitting on the floor. “Want to tell me what happened today?” She suggested though it sounded more like an order. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Maline looked to Del who was already looking up at her. She wanted to know too but didn’t want to push her best friend into the danger zone. “I saw a bunch of men gathering. One didn’t leave where they went. I could have sworn I heard a gunshot.” That made the woman frown reaching out to her. Del moved up, sit on the other side of Mal, Ma pulled them both into a tight hug. 

 

“You had a relapse with the memories of the raid?” Ma asked, carefully wording what she said. 

 

Deep breath, Mal nodded her head. The raid, from her childhood. That is what brought her to Ma all those years ago. After that trauma no one could handle her screaming, biting, attacking anyone who got close to her. Mama did that and then when the child protective services tried to take her away from Mama, Mama fought them, adopting her to prevent them from taking her. She was by then Vivica’s daughter, and no one was going to take one of Vivica’s children. 

 

She was safe in her home and she knew nothing would happen to her here. Once everyone else was asleep, Del reaches out leading her best friend back to the room they were sharing that night. Curl up under the covers, Del knew Mal wouldn’t be able to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Del did the only thing she could think of. “So how is Angel?”    
  
That made Mal laughed softly. “He’s doing fine. I saw Happy today.” She stated relaxed some. 

 

The rest of the night the girls spent the time talking. 


End file.
